Give It To Me Good
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Emmett helps Rosalie feel beautiful. AH/AU. One-Shot. Sorry can't come up with a better summary. Just read it!


****

_______________**AN: Hello everyone... I know if any of you have read my other stories I have a habit of grazing over any kind of intimacy between Emmett and Rosalie because Rose's personality scares the hell out of me when it comes to writing lemons. However, since this is the wonderful world of fan fiction, I decided to make Rose a tad bit more vulnerable and not quite so... well.. Rosalie.**_

Hope you enjoy!

R & R! Appease the feedback whore inside.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything you don't recognize belongs to moi!

* * *

_Give It To Me Good_

Rosalie Hale strutted onto the stage with little enthusiasm. This was the last set of the night and she was tired and wanted nothing more than a long, hot bath and a good stiff….Her thought process stopped. "What am I doing?" she walked off of the stage and ran to the back, slamming the door to her dressing room after she ran in.

"Rosie!" her sister, Bella, yelled through the door.

"Come in," she yelled back tossing her earrings on the table in front of her.

"What's wrong Rose?" she asked sitting on the couch opposite her.

Rosalie stood up and paced the length of the room. "I can't do this anymore, Bells. Going out there every night, four times a night. And for what? All I'm doing is degrading myself and our family."

Bella understood where her sister was coming from. She'd been working as a bartender at the Mystery Machine for over a year and she saw what Rosalie had to deal with. Half of the reason she worked there was to make sure the patrons didn't try to take it further than her job.

"It's alright, Rose." Bella pulled herself off of the low couch. "I don't blame you. Do what you feel is necessary hon." She gave her sister a quick hug and ducked out of the room.

Rosalie stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hated this job, and as much as she needed it she couldn't do it anymore. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then tossed her bag over her shoulder and stormed out to the bar.

* * *

Bella was getting an earful from a drunk customer about the wonders of Viagra and watched as her sister made a beeline for their manager, James.

James was an asshole. There was no two ways about it. He wanted things done his way on his time. He'd nearly blown a gasket when Rose walked off of the stage.

Bella did her best to avoid his gaze and pretend she had no idea what was going on. But with the look on his face as her sister approached she could tell all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

"What the hell kinda stunt was that?" James jumped to his feet. Rosalie didn't falter but watched in amusement as his arms flailed about and a vein protruded from his large forehead.

"I quit, James. All my costumes are in my dressing room and I'll skip my pay for tonight. Buy yourself something with it." She gave him a quick smile then headed towards the door.

"The hell you do!" His hand closed around her shoulder and pain raced through her arm.

"Get your GRIMEY PAWS OFF OF ME!" she yelled.

The few customers left in the bar turned towards the disruption. "You're not going anywhere, Rosie," he said firmly lowering his voice.

"Yes I am…" she said through clenched teeth.

Bella grabbed her purse and walked around the bar, preparing to make a run for it. Rosalie was about to lose her temper and she didn't care how muscular James was she could kick his ass.

She struggled as James clenched her wrist and pulled her behind him towards his office. "James!! Stop it!!" She tried unsuccessfully to keep him from pulling her away.

Suddenly he stopped.

Rosalie looked up as James stepped back on her foot. "I believe the lady told you to stop." A deep, southern voice rushed over Rose's body.

"Uh…um…" James dropped her hand and bolted away.

She watched his cowardly retreat then turned to thank the man who'd helped her. "Thank y…" she stared at the wall of the man's chest which was where any normal man's head would be. Her gaze traveled up meeting his dark eyes. "You," she finished.

He gave a slight nod, "Do you need a ride?"

Rose turned around seeing her sister standing at the door. "Well, my sister's here. Looks like she's about to leave. Thank you, though."

She followed Bella out to the car. "So? Did you get his name?"

"Huh?" Rosalie hadn't been paying attention.

"The big, sexy, one. Did you get his name?"

She smiled. "No. Hmmm…"

"What?" Bella slipped the key into the ignition and turned it. Nothing happened. "Oh, shit." She tried again, still nothing.

She got out of the car and saw the tall man standing there. "Problem?"

"Um. Yeah. My car won't start."

He walked around to the front of the car. "Pop the hood. I'll take a look at it."

Bella stood back and let him see if he could find a problem. After a few minutes he stepped back and closed the hood. "Your fan belt's broken."

She nodded. "Well, I guess my car will just have to stay here until the parts store opens in the morning." She gave a discouraged look and leaned in the car. "Get out, Rose. This car's not going nowhere." She turned back to the man. "Thank you…" she held out her hand.

"Emmett. Emmett McCarty." He shook her hand and watched as Rosalie got out of the car.

"How are we going to get home?" she huffed.

"Well, I'm going to go call Edward to come get me. I was going to his house tonight anyway." Bella grabbed her purse. "Um… Emmett. You offered to take her home earlier. Does that still stand?" He nodded. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver." She turned back to her sister and winked before jogging into the bar.

"Is that bag all you have?" Emmett asked taking the bag that Rose was dragging on the ground. She nodded. "Well, my bike's over here," he motioned to the large, chrome Harley under the street light.

"That's your bike?"

For the first time a smile spread across his face and he nodded.

"You really should smile more," Rose said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" he glanced up at her as he tied her bag to the back of the bike.

"I said you should smile more. You have beautiful teeth."

He chuckled. "You an aspiring dentist or are you just trying to flirt with me?"

"Nevermind," she said as she waited for him to get on the bike. He patted the seat behind him and she slid on.

"Hold on," he said as he started the bike. She clasped her hands around his waist. "Tighter!" he yelled pushing her hands a little lower so he could sit comfortably in front of her. She held on as tight as she could and pressed her face against his back as they sped out of the parking lot.

A few minutes later, Bella walked outside to wait for Edward. He pulled his sleek, silver Volvo to a stop in front of her. "Hey baby," she leaned across the car and planted a firm kiss on his full lips. When she leaned back she saw the humor in his eyes.

"What?" He chuckled and pulled out of the lot.

"I just saw Rosie fly by on a Harley. I don't know who that was with her but she's his for life now."

Bella playfully smacked the back of his head and laughed along with him. If there was one thing her sister had a weakness for it was a man with a Harley.

* * *

Emmett pulled up to the curb in front of a large townhouse and turned the bike off.

"Thanks again," Rosalie said as he got off and untied her bag from the back.

"Not a problem. I'm always eager to help a damsel in distress." He held out his hand to help her off of the bike.

"Well I'm glad. Not many of you guys around these days," she smiled then looked down at her feet. When she looked back up her smile faltered. She just needed to ask him.

The ride home had been more hell than heavenly. The scent of his cologne drifting around her and the feel of his muscled body beneath her hands was too much for her to handle. She didn't want to say goodbye. Not now. Who knew when she'd see him again? "Would you like to come in for a drink or something?"

She cursed, hearing the doubt in her voice, but that doubt was quickly erased. A breathtaking smile crossed his face revealing two perfect dimples, "I'd love to."

He followed her up the small incline to the front porch and into the house. "You can set the bag in the chair if you like." He did as instructed then took in his surroundings. He scanned the plush furniture of the living room then walked down the corridor towards the kitchen.

He stopped and looked at the many photographs that lined the wall. Many were of her and her sister and a couple he assumed were their parents but one photo caught his eye. Rose stood in a brilliant white wedding dress looking lovingly into the eyes of the man at her side. An uneasy feeling fell over him.

"Here ya go," she said handing him a glass. "I hope Coke is alright. Apparently Bella forgot to go to the store this morning."

He nodded taking the glass from her. "Who's that?" he asked outright.

"Well. Not much for tact are you?" she said with a short laugh. He shrugged. "My husband, Jacob."

Emmett's eyes flew to hers with a weary glance. "What's he think about your stripping?"

Her eyes darkened and she turned towards the living room. "He's probably turning over in his grave."

Emmett stared at her back. "I'm sorry." He wanted to kick himself for his tactlessness.

She gave a slight nod as she sank onto the couch. "It's alright. It gets easier with time. He's been gone three years now."

She patted the seat next to her wanting him to sit. "Mind if I ask what happened?" he inquired as he sat down.

Rose looked down at her hands nervously clenched in her lap. "He was an army ranger. He got killed on a routine training mission out in Colorado. His shoot didn't open." Her voice was void of emotion but it did little to hide the hurt in her eyes. She'd trained herself to speak without loss. She'd lost count of the people who continued to call for Jacob even still.

"I'm sorry." He placed a comforting hand on her back and urged her head onto his shoulder.

After a moment she pulled away took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I'm okay. Really. I just…," she reached up and ran her fingers along his jaw. "Damn, Emmett…I haven't been with a man since Jacob died. I just feel so empty, unwanted."

His eyes darkened with desire at her words. He had to leave. He didn't have time for a relationship. "Rosalie... I can't. I don't have time for…"

She pressed her fingers to his lips. "I don't want a relationship, Emmett. I love Jacob. I always will. I just want to feel beautiful again."

Emmett slid his hand behind her neck and lowered his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss. She moaned under the pressure of his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their tongues fought an erotic war until he tore his mouth from hers. He rose to his feet and scooped her into his arms then took the stairs too at a time. He started to open a door.

"No! That's Bella's room. End of the hall."

He laughed and nudged the door open with his foot then closing it.

He placed her on the large canopy bed, lying beside her on the high, firm mattress. He slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt and pulled it swiftly over her head, immediately taking one full breast into his mouth. Tormenting the throbbing bud at its center before moving to the other to do the same. He then moved lower kissing a trail down the center of her stomach to the button of her jeans. He looked up at her through heavy lids.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded helped him remove her jeans and panties then his own clothes.

He rose over her and kissed the sensitive skin of her stomach then moved lower. His mouth grazed the inside of her thighs then without any warning his tongue thrust into her. Rose bucked against him and arched wanting him to give her more. He sucked at the throbbing bud between her hot folds all the while making her crazy with his tongue. "Emmett!!" she screamed grabbing a handful of his curly locks and holding him closer as waves of pleasure rolled over her.

He laughed and kissed his way back up her body capturing her mouth letting her taste herself. She moaned as she felt his hot, hard shaft against her entrance, teasing her. She reached between them and took him in her hand, guiding him inside her. He pulled out of her grasp.

"Emmett, please.." she pleaded with him. "I need you inside of me. Make me feel beautiful." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"You are beautiful," he said as he captured her mouth and thrust into her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. He pumped into her unable to deny her this need. She was full of passion, pent up for far too long. His thrusts grew quicker and quicker as they neared release. Rose's body exploded with one deep thrust. She tightened around him, milking his body for all it's worth.

He collapsed on top of her.

"Thank you," she whispered against his hair. He leaned up on his elbows and gave her a questioning look. "For making me feel wanted again."

He kissed her then rolled onto his side and pulled her against him. "You are wanted. I wanted you the second I saw you. And I still do."

She smiled up at him. "Alright but can we at least wait a few minutes. I'm a little rusty at this." He chuckled and pulled her into his arms.


End file.
